Winchesters at Beacon Hills
by mortal-impala-tardis
Summary: Scott notices something over the woods during school, and now he and his pack are being hunted...by Sam and Dean, the Winchester brothers. Thinking Scott's pack is the enemy, they attack, but they are told the truth. Now the Winchesters and Scott's pack have to work together to find out what demon lurks in Beacon Hills. Some Stiles!Whump. SuperWolf! Sorry for crappy summary...R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got this idea while I was sitting in journalism class (the most boring class in the world because the teacher sucks, and we never do anything, which isn't always a bad thing), and literally, I was thinking about the new Teen Wolf episode (and for some reason I was also thinking about the movie Blood and Chocolate), and then BOOM it was like "hey I'm an idea write me!" so here I am…**

Chapter One: Meet Sam and Dean

* * *

Scott yawned as he tapped his pencil against the desk in his classroom, not paying attention to another lecture on United States History. Another major snooze for him and Stiles.

He glanced out the window, staring at the woods and roads, houses and buildings that filled the little place of Beacon Hills. He noted all the cars that passed, a blue car, a grey Honda, a black Impala, and an ice cream truck. In all honesty, though, that ice cream man scared the crap out of him.

While dazing on the ice cream man's terror, Scott noticed a black cloud, looming over the dense forest. It caught his attention, and he focused in further, watching as it spun around fast overhead the trees.

"Mr. McCall…"

He didn't hear it. What was that black cloud? More trouble?

"Mr. McCall…"

What if it was _another_ supernatural being! Then he would have to deal with Derek pissing him off, and Isaac judging him and complaining about his life. He didn't want to deal. Plus that would mean Allison would have to get into it. Even though they were broken up, Scott couldn't bear to see her hurt.

"Scott McCall!"

Scott jerked forward, staring straight at his teacher, then looking past him at the chalkboard. It was some scribble about the government establishment. The teacher raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Scott panicked, and looked to his left at Stiles for an answer. He held up his fingers for Scott. Five.

"Five." Scott called out. The class snickered and choked on their laughs. The teacher, however, wasn't amused. "The government was established in five? I think you need to read a textbook for once, Mr. McCall. In fact, you can do that after school in the library."

Scott cursed silently, then turned to Stiles who was smiling like an idiot, yet still trying to look innocent. "Stiles, you're an ass." Scott whispered, rolling his eyes and turning back to the window. The black cloud was gone. It seemed to leave no trace.

-00-00-00-00-00-

After the bell rang, it was finally school out. Scott groaned at the fact of detention, then stopped Stiles as he was walking out the door. "Hey, I saw something over the woods in class. Check it out?" he asked. Stiles inhaled. "Is this my punishment for giving you detention?"

Scott shook his head. "No seriously. I saw something, a black…cloud, or smoke over the trees in the woods."

Stiles threw his hands up, then dropped them back down at his sides dramatically. "Dude, there are a lot of trees, _in the woods_. You gotta be more specific, man. Where in the woods?" He watches as Scott tried to think of the location.

"Oh! It was overhead Derek's old house!" he said excitedly, remembering a location. Stiles pulled on the strap of his backpack and nodded. "Sure, I'll go. But you owe me."

Scott choked out a laugh. "I owe _you_? _You _are the one who gave me detention." Stiles stared up at the ceiling for a second. "Yeah, true. I'll check it out, come and meet me and Isaac later."

"Isaac? Really? You have to go with _him_?" Scott complained. Stiles nodded slowly, his eyes wide. "Yeah, Scott. I'm not going into the woods alone. Hell no."

-00-00-00-00-00-

Scott watched the clock slowly ticking. Time seemed to be slowing down as he continued to sit at the table, not speed up. Wasn't it supposed to speed up? He stared down at the book in front of him. The teach had set him up with a nice _American Government, A Happy Place_ book. To Scott, however, it sounded like something a psychotic government professor would write. _…A happy place? Really…what a joke…_ Scott thought, turning through the pages, looking at the pathetic pictures.

The door to the library opened, and his teacher walked through. "Times up, Scott. Hope you learned something nice from this. I'll be quizzing you tomorrow." Scott quickly jumped out of his seat and ran for the doors. His shoes squeaked as he ran down the halls, jumping down the concrete stairs to the main entrance doors, and stopping at his bike.

-00-00-00-00-00-

Isaac spun around, then turned back to Derek's "mansion". "There's nothing really…here…" he said. "Are you sure Scott wasn't messing with you?"

Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket, and unlocked it. "Listen, I don't know. I'm not Jesus. I don' know everything Isaac. Stop relying on me to tell you." He dialed for Scott's number, then held it to his ear.

"I'm used to relying on myself. I _was_ locked in a freezer and abused." Isaac said, with sass lacing his voice.

Stiles pointed his finger at Isaac. "Don't you dare start that again! It's been nearly a year! And your dad's dead, what do you care?"

Scott answered. "Hey Stiles, what's up. I'm at the edge of the forest, I'll be there in ten." Stiles waved at the air, then forgetting that Scott couldn't see his hand. "No need, Scott. There's nothing here. I guess your werewolf senses were tingling incorrectly, cuz we got nothing."

"Stiles…" Isaac whispered. He didn't turn to look at him, he was staring into the open forest. Stiles lowered the phone, covering the speaking part with his hand. "What do you _want_, Isaac?" Stiles whispered with an angry tone. "I'm _busy_!"

"Stiles, I hear footsteps. Two pairs. Someone is coming." Isaac whispered, getting lower to the ground. His claws and fangs were unsheathed, and his eyes were glowing yellow. "Stiles raised the phone back, but he was staring in the exact direction Isaac was.

"Scott…"

But that was all he could say, before two men stepped from the side of Derek's house. Both wielded guns, but they were hunting rifles. One was very tall, and the other a bit shorter. They wore dark clothes, and they had angry expressions on their faces. Isaac quickly sheathed his fangs and claws, and his eyes turned back to their normal icy grey-blue.

"Hey, uh…" Isaac started. He stared at the guys, who just stood there. "…sorry, if we're interrupting. Are you guys hunters or something?" he asked. The shorter one nodded.

"Yeah, actually…" his voice was deep and husky. He sounded very pissed. "…we're hunting you." He raised his gun, and before Stiles could react, a bullet whizzed by him and hit the tree trunk behind him, a mere few inches from his face. He stared at it, then back at the two men.

"We're demon hunters, the Winchester brothers."

* * *

**A/N: So? SO? Yeah. I hope it's going okay. I mean, I know this idea isn't exactly the first SuperWolf idea, but I really do love it, so, I'm just going with it. Review! Do whatever you do! That rhymed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, chapter two? Allons-y!**

Chapter Two: Enlighten Me

* * *

Stiles and Isaac both broke into runs. The trees whipped past them at a pace they thought they could never reach. Isaac quickly jumped off a raised rock, and landing perfectly. However, Stiles leapt off, and fell to his knees because of the six foot drop. He scrambled to his feet, but the demon hunters were right behind him on his tail now.

He raised the phone to his ear again. "S-Scott!?" he called, out of breath. He heard the snap of a gunshot, and the bullet whizzed by him and into another nearby tree. "Stiles! What the hell is going on!?" Scott nearly screamed. Stiles turned back to see nothing. Yet he continued to run.

The Winchester brothers leapt out from behind the trees in front of Stiles, startling him and making him fall backward to the ground with a thud. "Stay with this one, Dean, I'll get the other one." the taller man said.

Dean nodded. "Go, Sam, I got this." he said. _Sam and Dean? Winchester? Where have I heard those names before?_ Stiles thought to himself. Sam quickly ran off in the direction Isaac was running. Stiles moved to get up and run the opposite direction while Dean was distracted, but he spun around and kicked Stiles in the jaw. Luckily, he didn't hear it break, but it felt like hell.

"What are you? Demons?" Dean asked. He began to walk forward towards him, at which Stiles dragged himself away and closer to the drop off where he fell from. "Werewolf." Dean's voice dropped. _He must have seen Isaac's claws and fangs!_ He rushed forward and angrily slammed his boot down on Stiles' chest.

Stiles choked and coughed harshly, tasting the metallic copper blood in his mouth. But he didn't dare speak. Dean turned to where Sam ran off, and squinted his eyes when he saw his brother running back without the werewolf.

"Lost him." he panted, looking down at Stiles, who was obviously in pain. "Dean, is that-"

"A werewolf." Dean finished his sentence.

Stiles' eyes widened. "No. I'm not a werewolf! I swear! I'm two hundred percent human! Go ahead, check, or whatever! _I'm human_."

Dean looked at Sam, then looked back down at Stiles. He gave him a sarcastic smile, then pulled his gun out. "Don't mind if I do."

He then pulled the trigger.

-00-00-00-00-00-

Scott threw his phone to the ground in a fit of anger. He gripped his hair tightly in wads, and paced back and forth. _Stiles! Damn!_

Suddenly, he heard running towards him. He pulled out his claws, but retracted them when he saw it was Isaac. "What happened! Where's Stiles! I heard gunshots!"

Isaac opened his mouth to speak, to tell his alpha everything, but before he could, there was a gunshot.

Then an agonizing scream.

_Stiles._ Scott thought, his eyes began to glow bright red, his fangs biting into his lips and drawing blood. Unable to hold his anger, he let out a terrifying scream to anyone who wasn't in his pack.

-00-00-00-00-00-

Sam and Dean both raised their heads, and prepared their guns. "The kid must have signaled his pack." Dean glanced back down at Stiles. He was unconscious from the pain of being shot in the shoulder. "I didn't use silver, he'll heal soon."

Sam looked a little worried, looking between his brother and the boy. "Dean, are you sure he's werewolf? Werewolves don't pass out like that."

Dean chuckled. "Sammy, some people deal with pain differently from us."

-00-00-00-00-00-

Scott prepared himself to run. And fast. But Isaac grabbed him by the arm. "We can't. Those guys are _demon hunters_. They're professionals. Scott, _don't._"

"He's my best friend! What if they hurt him! What if the _killed him_! I would _never_ be able to forgive myself!"

Isaac lowered his head, and released Scott's arm. He then followed his alpha back into the forest. He didn't even need to tell Scott where it was because Stiles' scent of blood filled the air. He was definitely hurt.

-00-00-00-00-00-

Sam looked back down at Stiles. "Dean, he's not healing."

Dean shook him off. "He's fine. Probably playing dead."

Sam crouched down next to him. "No. Dean. _He's not healing._"

Dean looked genuinely worried. He knelt on the opposite side. "What?" He pulled back the bloodied fabric of clothes, and sure enough, it continued to gush blood, no healing process what-so-ever.

Dean choked on his words. "No…I…" he looked up at Sam. "…I shot a teenage boy. But his friend! I saw the claws and the fangs!" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I saw them too. But I didn't see anything on this kid-"

"_LET HIM GO_!"

The Winchesters turned around, and Dean stood from his kneeling position. Isaac was right behind Scott, both looked very pissed off, baring claws and fangs with bloodlust. Dean raised his gun, prepared to shoot, when Scott leapt into the air and tackled Dean to the ground.

The two threw punches at each other, but Scott's werewolf abilities and fueled anger gave him the advantage. He pinned Dean, and raised his claws to cut his throat, but stopped. "I would _never_!" he screamed.

Scott pulled off of Dean and ran to Stiles. He was panicking, his hands shaking and hovering over him. Sam watched as he desperately tried to help, but he had no idea what to do.

Isaac knelt down next to Sam, and they both made eye contact. Isaac turned back into human form. "We're the good guys, trust me." Sam nodded, then gently pulled Scott's hands away from Stiles, and he expertly covered the wound.

Dean pushed himself off the ground, and walked over to the others. He looked down at Scott. "I…I didn't know…"

Scott glared up at him, in human form. "Think before you shoot trigger-happy!" He then looked back down at Stiles. Sam gently moved his arm under Stiles' shoulders, and checked to see if it went through and through. It didn't.

"The bullet's still imbedded. Do you have a hospital nearby?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah. My mom works there. She knows about werewolves, but she won't understand why…" he looked up at Dean, who looked worried. "…a grown adult would aimlessly shoot a teenager."

Dean looked away in shame. Sam looked at Scott. "Do you mind?" he asked. Scott shook his head. Sam, as carefully as he could, lifted up Stiles and pulled him close to his chest. Stiles choked out a gasp in pain, even though he was already unconscious. The five left for the cars, Dean behind them all.

* * *

**A/N: I know I sort of Dean-hated this chapter, but trust me, it'll get better. FYI, I don't hate Dean. Who could!? Pie… "I WANT SOME PAH!"**

**So yeah…R&R or whatever…**

**OH! And sorry this took forever. Bless you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter!**

Chapter Three: Who's the Real Bad Guy?

* * *

Sam and Dean sat outside the hospital room. Dean was tapping his foot nervously. Sam looked at him, then cleared his throat.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. His older brother shook his head.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Spill it."

When they made eye contact, Dean looked near tears.

"I nearly killed a kid, Sammy! I seventeen year old! I was so caught up in getting the bad guys that I never thought that some innocent teenage werewolves were good. I tortured him!"

"You shot him, Dean. One shot."

"_Sam_! I shot him to alert his pack. He was bait. I used a kid as bait. I human."

Dean lowered his head, and both his hands nervously ran through his spiky hair. He took in a sharp breath. "They all hate me. I don't blame them."

Sam had nothing to say. They probably did. After all, the alpha keep a grudge against him for hurting a member of the pack. Sam patted Dean's knee and stood up. "Don't be so hard on yourself." was all he could say before he entered the room.

A few people he had never seen were there. Two girls. Sam pulled up a chair next to Scott. "I'm Sam, by the way." he said. Scott nodded. "Scott. My beta is Isaac. The two girls are Lydia and Allison,"

The girls smiled at him. "…and your brother shot my best friend, Stiles. I _human_. Just like most my pack."

"Most?" Sam asked. Scott looked up at him, then back to Stiles. He looked peaceful while sleeping, but it was the drugs the doctors put him on.

"Lydia, she's a banshee." he said, like it was a normal everyday thing. Sam blanched, then tried to discreetly turn around and look at the cherry-blonde. She gave him a sassy half smile.

"You know, you're brother's an asshole." she spat. Her words were poison. Sam licked his lips. "We've been hunting down a demon. It was on accident."

Lydia shook her head, and stood up abruptly. She stood next to Stiles' bed, and carefully pulled down the hospital gown. On his chest was a bruise. It was in the shape of a boot. "Accident? This is a shoe print, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know. I chased…" he looked up at Isaac, and Isaac looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "…after Isaac. But Dean isn't one to do that. He doesn't do that."

Lydia shuffled back to her seat next to Allison and plopped down. "Tell that to his dad, the _sheriff_, and maybe you won't go to jail for shooting someone without reason. He's a barbarian."

Sam looked down at the tiled floor when someone crashed through the doors and ran over to the bed, dropping to his knees. "Stiles. My son!"

It took him a minute to notice Sam, and he spun around, his eyes wild and angry. "Did you do this!?" he asked. Sam shook his head. "No. I-"

But the sheriff ran outside and to Dean. "You…" he didn't finish his sentence, but instead grabbed Dean by the collar pulling him to his feet. He punched him square in the face, and Dean didn't react greatly. He punched him a few more times, catching the attention of everyone in the hallway.

The sheriff then broke down, crying. He dropped to his knees, mumbling incoherent mess of words. But the one thing Dean could make out was;

"Don't take him too."

It made the hunter's heart shatter. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them the sheriff was standing right in his face, pointing a finger at him. "I will sue you! And if…" he choked. "…if he dies, I will make sure you are locked away!"

Scott came out of the room and cautiously pulled the sheriff away from Dean. They both walked back into the room, and Dean sat back down. Sam sat down next to his brother again.

"He won't die. He'll be fine."

"Sammy, are you sure about that? He's not us." Dean asked.

Sam laughed. "Dean, he hangs out with werewolves. Stiles is pretty tough."

Dean smiled a little. "Stiles? What kind of a name is that?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak, when a nurse stepped outside the hospital room. She looked at them directly. "He's woken up. I suggest you apologize, and thank him."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Thank…him? What? Why?"

The nurse began to walk away. "Because he convinced his father to not arrest you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Done. Yep. This one was short and emotional. But it's gonna get intense soon, so keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! Views skyrocketed! Hello friends! Next!**

**Oh, and… WOAH! Alpha!Scott, Embarrassed/Not-too-cool!Dean ahead! Prepare thyself!**

Chapter Four: I Know You

* * *

Sam and Dean both walked into the room, standing near the doorway. Scott was talking to Stiles, who was sitting up in his bed, seemingly fine. But Dean noticed the white, thick gauze which was seeable from the low cut shirt, and he lowered his head. Sam strode over to the bedside like he was a best friend now, but Dean stood awkwardly next to the doorway.

Sam motioned for him to come forward, and Dean hesitantly slipped over next to his brother and sat down in a chair. He cleared his throat.

"Uh. Listen…I didn't mean…uh…you know…to shoot you." he said, trying to act as cool as possible. Scott gave him a very hated look, and Isaac didn't look very impressed. Dean rubbed his hands together, and looked Stiles eye to eye. Up close, the kid looked very tired. "I'm sorry…for shooting you."

Isaac nodded slowly and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. He now, seemed pleased. The sheriff, however, looked even more angry. He quickly stormed out of the room without saying anything.

"You two are Sam and Dean Winchester, the demon hunters from Kansas, right?" Stiles asked. The brothers looked at each other before nodding in unison. Stiles smirked. "I knew I heard your names somewhere before. I had to research you two for a little bit after finding things out about the Kanima."

Sam cocked his head to the side. "A Kanima? _You_ went against a Kanima?" Stiles shrugged, but hissed quietly in pain. Scott seemed to be a little restless, and he walked over to the girls, sitting down across from them on the floor. They were both sketching.

"Listen, I know you two came here for a reason, otherwise you wouldn't be in a place like this. And I highly doubt it was for the wolves." Stiles' eyes flickered over to them. "So spill it."

Sam leaned forward. "We came here looking for a demon. The name is unknown. But demons looked like normal people when they are possessing, but when they are not possessing someone, they are black cloud-like forms. Seen anything like that?"

Scott leapt up from his sitting position, and walked right over. "I have. I thought it was my imagination or something. It was…"

"…in the forest…" both Scott and Dean said at the same time. The two made eye contact, but Scott quickly broke it and looked at Sam. "It was hovering over the forest. I sent Isaac…and Stiles…to check it out while I had detention."

"This thing is dangerous." Sam said, leaning back. Dean crossed his legs and avoided eye contact with Scott. It gave him the shivers to be staring into the eyes of a pissed off alpha. "If we don't catch it soon, it could kill people."

Scott looked to Isaac, then to the girls. "You don't have out help."

Lydia shot from her seat. "Woah, but you heard him. This is _dangerous_. We gotta do something!"

"I'm not risking my pack!" Scott shouted at her, and she sat back down after shooting him a look. "I won't risk it again. Not with you." He glared at Dean, who uncrossed his legs and stood up. He walked right up to Scott and the two were literally mere inches from each other.

"Listen kid, we got a bloodthirsty demon running around your sweet little town and if we don't act fast your _pack_ is gonna get slaughtered. Step up and be a man!" Dean shouted. He shoved Scott lightly.

It was a bad idea, because Scott's eyes turned red and he shoved right back. But much harder than Dean thought he was capable of. He stared at him in shock, before he threw a punch. Scott dodged it barely and hit Dean right in the face. He stumbled backward into the wall. Allison and Lydia stood, and so did Isaac.

Sam was the only one sitting, which made him feel awkward, so he too, stood.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, tough guy. This won't make me feel any safer letting my friends go with you." Scott said, his voice determined and confident. Dean clenched his jaw. "I just need your help! What do I do to get that?!"

Scott looked over at Isaac and Lydia. "Stay here with Dean." he said. "Sam, Allison and I will go into the woods again. We'll meet up with Derek." Dean pushed off the wall and right back in Scott's face. "What! Kid! What are you talking about! I go with my brother! We never split!"

"If you want our help, this is how it's going to work. We'll send a group out. Then once we investigate, we'll come back for the rest of you. Lydia will stay with Stiles." Scott ordered. Sam and Allison both walked out the door and talked to each other, getting a formal greeting.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I should be telling _you_ what to do, kid." he spat. Scott looked at Dean with cold eyes. "My name isn't kid, it's Scott. And you get our help, but it's by my rules. This is a test, Dean Winchester. If you pass, you have our alliance. If you don't, you're on your own."

Isaac sat back down, and Scott looked at him. "If he tries anything…" he glared at Dean. "…kick him out. But if he tries to kill anyone…kill him." Isaac nodded and leaned back once again in a relaxed position.

Scott then followed out with Allison and Sam to go back to the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Woah! I told you Scott was so alpha-y! OVERPROTECTIVE OF STILES I LOVE IT! GAHD! Okay. Next chapter probably tomorrow. I'll be writing it today because I got nothing better to do.**

**And yes, I know I'm being abusive to Dean, but think about this, it isn't exactly like he's out of character, is it? Don't worry. He'll SPOILERS! Hehehe…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go. Next chapter.**

**Hints of Sterek, but you'll have to squint…well…no actually you won't! Ehehehe :D**

Chapter Five: Nice Timing

* * *

Sam, Scott and Allison headed into the woods. They were darker, since it was near sunset. Scott had already made the call for Derek to meet him at the mansion, and when they arrived, he was already standing there, in his creepy standing way.

Scott walked straight up to him, and informed him of everything about the demon, and who Sam was.

"Where's Stiles?" he asked. There was no worry in his voice, but he looked stressed. "And Isaac? You're hunting down a demon, shouldn't you have more help?"

Scott looked to Sam to explain. The giant man took in a deep breath. "My brother…Dean…shot Stiles. He isn't dead, but he's hospitalized. Derek cracked his neck. "Remind me after we go on this little search to tear your brother's limbs off, will you?"

Sam nodded sarcastically, the pulled out his gun. Allison raised her bow and knocked an arrow. She walked in the middle of the three men, who seemed to be giving off too much testosterone and "manliness" for her liking. "Come on boys. Don't get your shorts in a bunch. We'll settle this later."

She then walked off to go further into the woods, followed by Scott, Derek and Sam.

-00-00-00-00-00-

Isaac and Lydia were talking softly since Stiles had passed out once again. Dean sat quietly, but restlessly in his chair, his foot tapping quickly. Lydia shot him a look. "Keep bouncing your foot like that twinkle toes and you'll wake up the whole hospital."

Dean stopped and ran a hand through his hair before dragging it down his face. He was waiting restlessly every second for the sheriff to walk through that door and arrest him.

Isaac looked Dean, and he pursed his lips, blinking a few times as if he were trying to figure him out. "What's your story?" Dean asked with sass. Isaac shrugged. "Wanna know why you shot him."

Dean leaned forward. His foot began to tap again. Lydia stared down at the foot like they were archenemies. "Listen, I already told you and your little alpha pup, I didn't know you were the good guys! I just-"

But his voice trailed off. He stood up abruptly and ran to the window. Over the trees in the forest a black cloud was forming. Dean slammed his fist against the window, and it made everyone jump, including Stiles. He sat up rather quickly. Lydia rushed to the window next to Dean. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Isaac walked over to the window, too. Lydia turned her head to what the boys were staring at. She blanched. "Is that…what?"

Dean rushed to the door, but Isaac was quick, and grabbed his shoulder. "Stop. I can't let you leave." Dean turned around and gave him a glare. "You gonna do something about it, wolf cub?"

Isaac's grip got tighter, and without warning, he grabbed Dean by the arm and wrist, and flipped him upside down and backward, making the man land flat on his back. Isaac released his arm. "Sorry? Did you say something?"

Dean pulled himself to his feet. "My brother's in danger! Your alpha's in danger! Your _girlfriend's_ in danger! You gotta let me go!"

Isaac gave Lydia a glance, and Stiles, who nodded. "Help me outta here, and you get your wish." Dean nodded. "Deal!"

-00-00-00-00-00-

Scott suddenly smelled something foul and dark in the air, and he grabbed Allison's shoulder lightly, stopping her in her tracks. Derek, too, had stopped. Sam looked at both of them. "What's going on? Why'd we stop?"

Derek and Scott unsheathed their claws, and Sam got the hint. He lifted the colt from his leg holster and followed the two werewolves, who had pushed Allison to behind them for safety measures.

A dark cloud flew past them, and Derek and Scott jumped back. Allison followed the mist and shot an arrow at it, but it merely went right through the cloud. She cursed and reloaded, but Sam gently pushed her bow down. "That won't be of use here." he whispered. He raised the colt, aiming for the smoke.

However, before he could shoot the mist swooped down and flew into Derek's body against his will. Derek stumbled and leaned against a tree. Scott rushed over to him, but before Sam could pull him away, Derek swiped at him and cut him across the chest.

Scott pulled back, covering the wounds as blood poured over them. Allison armed her bow but refused to shoot, her hand shaking at the thought of shooting an ally. Sam raised the colt up and this time clicked back the safety, prepared to shoot. Scott rushed over to stop him.

"You'll shoot, Sam Winchester? Where's your dearest big brother?"

"Right here!"

Sam, Allison, Scott and the demonic Derek all looked over to Dean, who was holding a gun in his hands. Behind him was Lydia and Isaac who was helping Stiles, who was in normal clothes again, to stand, his good arm around Isaac's shoulders. Dean fired, but instead of a bullet, the sharp wires of a taser gun rushed at Derek and hit home on his chest, electrocuting him until he fell unconscious. Dean smiled. "I didn't shoot anyone this time, did I Scotty?" he asked. Scott smiled a little.

Sam put away the colt and rushed up to the body. Dean ran up also, and both men grabbed one arm and began to drag him towards the house. They _had_ to get a demon trap set up.

Lydia caught up with Allison, asking if she was okay, while Scott took Isaac's place. He looked over at Stiles worryingly. "Why are you here? How did you even get out of the hospital?" Scott asked.

"Dean helped. We escaped…then came here as soon…as possible." he muttered. Scott noticed how he was more carrying then helping Stiles to walk, his feet beginning to drag and not work properly.

Dean and Sam managed to get Derek into the house with nearly no tolls on their bodies. They dropped him on the ground with a thud, and began to pull paints and salts from their belts and pockets, seemingly out of nowhere. Lydia and Allison both rushed into the house, the darkness of near night making them edgy. Isaac held the door for Scott and Stiles before shutting it tightly, wedging a piece of broken up wood from the wall under the doorknob as a makeshift lock.

When he entered the room where everyone else was, he was staring at Derek in the center of a massive, painted circle with strange markings all over it. The brothers then sat down, like they were waiting for something.

Scott lowered Stiles to the ground, leaning him against the wall. But he seemed to be nearly unconscious. Lydia had walked over next to Scott and Stiles, and set herself next to them, laying Stiles' head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him.

Scott rose to his feet, over to Sam and Dean. He looked down at the elder Winchester. "Thankyou. For keeping my friends safe." he said. Dean nodded. "No problem kiddo. It's the family business, after all."

* * *

**A/N: I lied. I wanted to upload now. Sorry. Not sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay next chapter…**

**ALSO! I would like to thank desolationofsmaug99 (even though she told me not to do this hehe) for being such good support! And everyone else THANK YOU for reading this. I'm trying to learn and get better at writing, and your reviews and you reading this not only makes me feel so much better, but also helps boost the confidence to post more. So thank you everyone!**

**Okay, enough mushy-gushy, you don't wanna listen to me rant!**

Chapter Six: Trash It!

* * *

Everything was prepared. With Derek in the center of the circle, and Sam and Dean right on the edge of it, a book in Sam's hand, and Dean standing with his holy water. Everyone else stood back, leaning against the wall, tense.

Derek's eyes flew open, and Sam drew in a deep breath. Scott noticed his eyes were completely black, no color of white left.

The words seemed natural to Sam as he began to read, the words that nobody knew were even a real language, filled the room with his booming voice. However, the demon began to laugh, as if mocking him. Sam stood strong, continuing to read the text, but Dean was confused. Why was he laughing.

"You foolish boys…" he whispered. Sam and Dean both looked up at Derek. "…you think I am harmless? You…are mistaken."

Derek slammed his foot hard on the ground, and the wooden floorboards split, cracking. Dean instantly showered him with holy water, but he pounded on the floor continuously until it split the paint and broke the hex.

Allison raised her bow, but Derek shot her a look, the black void in his eyes scaring her until she lowered her weapon, frozen in fear. He looked back at the brothers. "I'll make my escape."

With just a look, the boys went flying against the wall. Scott and Isaac rushed forward bearing claws, but it was pointless. Isaac hit Derek, hard, in the face, and his control on Sam and Dean failed, and the brothers dropped to the ground once more. "Shit!" Derek cursed.

He shoved his way past the werewolves, breaking Isaac's arm in the process, running straight for Lydia, Allison and Stiles. Lydia quickly shook Stiles awake, and like nothing was wrong, he leapt up, pulling Lydia behind himself as a shield. Allison raised her bow and shot an arrow swiftly, but Derek caught it and snapped the metal in half.

"Damnit!" Dean pulled the colt from his belt, and waved it a little. Stiles caught sight of it, and lowered himself a little. As if they were speaking telepathically, Dean tossed the colt under Derek's legs and Stiles grabbed it, raising it to meet the gun's barrel to Derek's head. He froze, then smiled wickedly. "Did daddy show you how to shoot a gun?" the demon taunted. Stiles shrugged weakly. "Yeah, actually…"

He lowered the gun and shot Derek in the leg without a moments hesitation, through and through wound. "…he did."

Derek dropped to his knees, and stared up at the ceiling. The black smoke flew out of his mouth, rising upward and out a shattered window. He fell backward, as did Stiles, but the wall caught him. He blinked a few times, then turned to Lydia, who was at his side. "I just shot a man who would rip my head off without hesitation…" he muttered. Lydia rolled her eyes.

Isaac and Scott ran over to Derek, kneeling beside him. The gunshot wound was already basically healed. Sam and Dean exchanged glances as they strode over to the others. "The demon is wounded. We better catch him now or never." Sam said. Stiles tossed the gun over in Dean's direction, and he caught it.

"Nice shot…" Dean said, trying to sound casual. Stiles nodded. "Yeah, it was."

-00-00-00-00-00-

The group rushed through the forest, following the scent of the foul demon. It led them closer and closer to the main road, and everyone was prepared for it. But what they weren't prepared for was the sheriff. He screamed Stiles' name, then Scott's. The boys turned their attention to him, and he seemed _pissed off_.

"Why the _hell_ are you out of the hospital!?" he asked Stiles, walking straight up to him. "Come. With. Me." he growled low. Stiles shook his head. "Dad, I can't just leave! I need to stay, I mean I was the hero just ten minutes ago!"

"But you were nearly dead ten hours ago!" his father argued. "I will _not_ deal with another mess of yours to clean up!"

Stiles blinked, shocked. The sheriff waved his hand lightly. "That…wasn't what I meant. I meant-"

The black smoke swooped down and before the man could finish, he already had black eyes, dark as space. He looked at Stiles, and then behind him at the Sam and Dean, guns raised, the colt in Dean's hand. But nobody else drew weapons. "Winchesters, you wouldn't take his daddy too, would you? It's all he has left." he smiled. "If you did that, well, he would end up just like you two."

Sam and Dean, at the same time, lowered their guns, horrified at the fact. Sheriff Stilinski looked back at Stiles. Without even breaking eye contact, he drew his side arm and raised it to Stiles' head. "My daddy taught me how to shoot too!"

Isaac came from nowhere and tackled Stiles to the ground before the bullet was released. It flew past everyone and into a nearby tree. The sheriff looked down at Isaac with angry, but taunting eyes. "That wasn't nice."

Scott ran up from behind the sheriff and pulled his arms behind his back. The demon struggled and Scott tried his best to keep him still. Dean ran up and helped, holding the demon and forcing him to his knees while Sam began to read, faster than before. "Curse you all!" it screamed, before the black smoke rose and disappeared into the air. Scott and Dean released their hold on the sheriff, who was unconscious just as Derek was. Isaac helped Stiles to his feet.

* * *

**A/N: Shitty end. I know. I don't care SINCE THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! Woo! I'll post it tomorrow, and this time, I will ACTUALLY post tomorrow. So, thanks for, you know, reading and stuff…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A little chapter to lighten the mood before it all goes to shit…again…**

Chapter Seven: Calming Night

* * *

Sam and Dean dragged the sheriff back to Derek's house, and lay him on the floor. Derek was already awake, but when he saw Isaac and Scott helping Stiles into the house, he rushed to help, taking both their places. Lydia followed right behind him. Scott was the only one who seemed relatively calm.

He sat in the corner of the room, looking over his new friends, Dean and Sam, who were bickering like brothers do, arguing probably who did the better exorcism. Derek and Isaac were glaring at each other. Allison was nudging Isaac while looking down at Lydia and Stiles, and he had once again, fallen asleep in her lap.

Scott smiled, but his attention broke when Sam and Dean sat on either side of him. It shocked him how the two could sit down at the same exact time in the same exact way.

"So, Scott, we need to talk to you." Sam started. He looked to Dean.

"We got this friend. A good guy. But he has questions for you. The only problem is the guy is a little…weird." Dean said. Scott recoiled a little. "Weird? How? Have you seen Stiles at full speed? He once waited outside of a hospital door for a weekend for Lydia to allow him in, and he managed to creep out two nurses and break a vending machine!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other once again, but this time like Scott was insane. "Sorry, continue." Scott shook his head.

Sam cleared his throat. "This guy. We'll…he's an angel. And he needs to talk to you. To see if you have an alliance with the angels."

Derek came from nowhere, interjecting. "We won't make an alliance with some cocky men with wings. But we will leave you at peace. All we care about is our packs and our town we live in." Scott nodded. He agreed. He didn't feel like making a _pact_ with _angels_. It all seemed to…farfetched.

"Whatever you say, he wants to talk." Dean spoke up. Scott nodded. "Should be fine."

Sam and Dean nodded, then stood up simultaneously once again. Scott rose, putting his hands awkwardly in his pockets. "So…how long 'til he gets here?"

"I am here."

Scott swirled around, and blinked a few times. Behind him was a shorter man, wearing a tan trench coat with black suit pants and jacket, with a blue tie over a white shirt. He looked very proper.

"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord. I wish to speak with you of the alliance you have with the angels."

Scott shook his head. "No. We don't want to make an alliance, we just wanna keep the peace. Not attack, but not join."

Cas blinked. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Derek rolled his eyes and straight to Cas. He towered over the angel. "Listen, trench coat, we don't wanna get into an angel demon war with you furballs with wings. We just wanna keep to our own."

Cas cocked his head to the side. "Is that a threat?" he asked politely, no menace in his voice. Derek cracked his neck. "Wanna go little guy?"

Dean and Sam both outstretched their hands, trying to stop the werewolf, but Cas had already went behind him and cracked his arm behind his back painfully. "I do not wish to start a fight. I want answers." Cas said, still monotone.

But Cas quickly released him, and spun around, staring over to Lydia and Stiles. She looked at Cas with a bit of fear, instinctively pulling Stiles closer to her. "What do you want?" she asked.

Cas quickly walked to them, then knelt down next to her. "What's your problem?" she asked, her voice cracking. Cas stared deeply into her eyes.

"Is this young man injured?" he asked. Lydia swallowed harshly, and nodded slowly. Cas closed his eyes, and placed his hand on Stiles' forehead.

Scott pushed forward, but Dean's arm blocked his path. "Watch this." Dean smiled. Scott and Derek watched closely. Isaac had his claws drawn, and an arrow in Allison's hand.

Almost instantly, Cas removed his hand and stood back. "My work is done here. I bid all of you farewell." he turned to Dean and Sam. "Dean, Sam, I wish you the best of luck here."

In the blink of an eye, the angel was gone. Scott shoved past Dean and to Lydia, asking if he was alright. Lydia pulled down the collar of his shirt, and the gunshot wound was completely gone, no trace of it, not even a scar. She shot up a look to Scott, who was equally as surprised, then to Dean and Sam, who were talking casually.

Stiles' eyes slowly fluttered open, and he sat up like nothing was wrong. He stretched, then stood, offering his hand for Lydia to take. "Man…I was tired!" he yawned. Lydia took his hand and popped up to her feet.

Scott leaned in closer to him, and Stiles looked disturbed. "Okay, this is high on every level of awkwardness." he muttered, the usual tone of sarcasm in his voice. "You're healed." Scott said, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, I feel-…wait…what?" Stiles, too, pulled down the collar of his shirt. He gaped, then looked up at Scott. "What?" he asked. He shrugged it off and caught sight of his dad, laying on the floor.

"Is uh…" he pointed to his father. "…is he okay?" he asked. Dean nodded. "Just taking a catnap." Dean said. Stiles nodded.

"Huh…that's weird."

* * *

**A/N: SO YOU KNOW WHAT! I FEEL LIKE SHIT RIGHT NOW! LEMME EXPLAIN A THING TO YOU!**

SPOILS AHEAD FOR SEASON 3B EPISODE 17!

**So I began to write this BEFORE Silverfinger (episode 17?) aired, right, and I mean, I just…that episode KILLED ME! IT HURT SO MUCH DEM FEELS!**

**And I'm still in pain from the "Thanks mom" THING STILES HAD TO PULL AND I JUST FUCKIGN I JUST!**

**So I tried to make this chapter chill and stuff because, just like the show, it's going to go downhill. And I think we all know episode 18, Stiles is NOT gonna have a fun time. Oh, leave in the comments, who do you think is going to "die" at the end of the season?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of stress in school, and then I was crying over Riddled, and **_**then**_** freaking out because of that stupid promo for 19! My GOD the feels. Okay, let's go!**

Chapter Eight: Unchanging

* * *

Lydia wrapped her hand around Stiles' arm, standing close to him. She gazed up into his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked. Stiles nodded. "Yeah, feel a bit…off, but I'm fine." he licked his lips anxiously. "Were you…were you scared?" he asked. Lydia leaned closely next to him, her head resting on his arm. Even though he looked like a twig, he was actually very strong.

"I was terrified." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I thought you were going to die."

Stiles shifted slightly, wrapping his arm around her. "Well I'm fine now…and I'll stay fine. I promise." he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

Sam and Scott sat down on the ground, next to each other. Dean was leaning against the wall behind him. Sam pointed at the book in front of him. "We're looking for this demon. He's normal, but dangerous."

Scott read the small paragraph about it, then looked up to Sam. "Will it kill someone?" he asked. Dean choked slightly. "Of course it'll kill someone, it's a demon."

Scott looked up, seeing Stiles and Lydia, and Allison and Isaac. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and he looked up at Dean. "I won't let it kill anyone. I won't let anyone get hurt…again…" he glanced at Stiles, then back to Dean. "Never again."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. "We gotta go after it, you are your friends are welcome to follow, but…" Dean stopped, lowering his head slightly.

"This thing will kill again if we don't?" Scott asked. Sam nodded. "…then I'll go. Isaac and Derek too, Stiles and the girls will stay here."

Allison came from nowhere. "We do this together or not at all, Scott. You know that."

Stiles and Lydia approached. "So, are we doing this, or what?" Stiles asked, holding Lydia's hand tightly in his own. Scott nodded.

Sam and Dean looked to each other once again before leading the way out the door. "You guys should know, that this demon isn't the friendliest of creatures that you pups have played with." Dean said.

Derek rolled his eyes.

Scott looked to his pack, flashing back to the Kanima, nearly killing Derek and Stiles, or the sacrifices that took place right in this forest. "Trust me…I know."

* * *

**A/N: So this is meant to be a short chapter…because I am uploading the next one today or early tomorrow. It'll happen! I'm on a role.**

**So…anyone prepared for the next episode? Fear for everyone's lives, especially Scott and Stiles judging by that promo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm thinking we have a few more chapters, then it's time to wrap up another nice fic. I'm planning on posting a horror Teen Wolf fic, with a haunted house! Eh? Tell me what you think.**

Chapter Nine: Darkness

* * *

The forest was pitch black. Scott heard Allison whisper a curse when she tripped over her heels. Isaac nearly ran into a tree, but Scott put that off as 'clumsy werewolf senses'.

The group followed the Winchesters, who seemed to know exactly what they were doing. They lead the way deep into the forest, farther than Stiles or Scott had ever gone before.

It made Scott uneasy.

He didn't like the thought of going into the woods with his vulnerable human friends, who could easy be harmed or worse…

Sam and Dean stopped suddenly, and the group paused. Dean put his hand up, and everything got deathly still. No breathing could be heard, no footsteps, nothing.

But it was broken when a snap from the left echoed. Then the right. It was moving fast. Or was it two of them? Maybe more?

Allison raised her bow and fired into the darkness. A screech was heard, and she smiled with satisfactory. But it was short lived with something came from the shadows, grabbing her ankle and pulling her to the ground. Isaac rushed forward, grabbing her hands.

Allison screamed, kicking at the assailant, but it seemed there was nothing but darkness there.

The death grip on her ankle loosened, and Isaac pulled her to her feet. Everyone else remained still. Lydia shifted closer to Stiles, holding tightly onto his hand.

But her balance fell as she was pulled backwards by her leg. Stiles pulled her close to him, and with as much strength as he had, he slammed his foot down on the shadows.

A howling like a dying animal rung in their ears, and the grip on Lydia was released. "What…was that?" she asked. Stiles didn't answer, but turned to Scott.

"We gotta get out of the dark. It lives on shadows!"

Sam and Dean turned to each other. "Remind you of something?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "Bet we could kill it the same way. I mean, it's a demon, but fire still does the trick."

Scott was confused. "Fire? What?"

Dean smiled. "Like killing a wendigo…"

"Fire? We don't have any fire though! And what the hell is a wendigo?" Scott nearly screamed. Dean held up a finger, and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a lighter. He quickly tore of a strip of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick on the ground. "Makeshift torch. And a nice addition to throw."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but didn't say anything.

"Well, if you're gonna do something, then _do it_." Scott snapped. Dean rolled his eyes. "We would…but where the hell is that thing?"

* * *

**A/N: Next coming soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love how I kind of just dropped Sheriff out of the picture. Like "Poof bye bye don't need you anymore so you can sleep." Oh, and this is the second to final chapter. I guess the final chapter is sort of a wrap up, so it's not super important.**

Chapter Ten: Molotov It

* * *

Dean clenched tightly to the flaming stick, and Sam began to rush forward. Stiles followed after, holding Lydia close to him. Allison and Isaac were next, and Scott and Derek last. The forest was slightly illuminated by the orange glowing light.

But it wasn't pleasant, it was eerie and it made everyone uneasy it seemed.

Everything was dead silent. No noises. Nothing except their own footsteps and shaky breaths.

Scott kept his eyes peeled to everything around him, and his ears open. He wouldn't let anyone else get hurt, not if he could help it. Over his dead body would anyone in his pack be harmed again…

A skittering sound rushed around them, faster than a blink of an eye. The werewolves unsheathed their claws and fangs, and Dean raised the molotov.

The demon came from nowhere, running right into Scott, knocking him hard to the ground. The werewolf groaned, and leapt back to his feet as quickly as he could. Then it came from behind him, knocking him forward.

"It's taking us out one by one." Sam stated the obvious. Stiles rushed and went back to back with Scott.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Scott barked. Derek got close to the two. Stiles shrugged. "I don't really know. Shut up and pay attention."

The demon came from above, knocking all three boys to the ground. Dean ran forward with the flame in his hand, but the demon pushed forward and back into the shadow. The boys sat up quickly.

Scott climbed to his feet and began to run. He had to get it isolated if they wanted to kill it.

Just as he predicted, the demon came from the darkness and arms outstretched, it grabbed Scott by the shoulders and knocked him down for the last time, quickly moving itself to strangling him.

Dean was looking in the wrong direction, it was too dark to see anything. Scott reached out for the molotov, but it was impossible to reach near twenty feet away.

Stiles peered into the darkness, and saw Scott. Without thinking the consequences, he grabbed the molotov from Dean's hand. The hunter was screaming at Stiles to stop, to not waste it. But Stiles threw.

The torch spun and hit it's target, the demon. Scott shoved it off and backed up next to Stiles, both gasping and staring at the flaming, now dead, demon.

"Nice work." Scott huffed. Stiles held out a fist, and the two fist bumped before turning and walking away.

Dean was shocked, frozen to his spot with an angry expression on his face. He stomped forward, grabbing Stiles by the collar of his shirt. "You crazy kid? You could have _missed_!"

Stiles' mouth was agape. "Dude, I hit it perfectly. And besides, your ass was facing the wrong way!" he paused. "Besides, I'm a long suffering Mets fan. Obviously, I can throw."

Dean released him, and ruffled his hair playfully. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**A/N: So for those who don't know…Dylan O'Brien (the adorable little derp), has a YouTube account. And one of his videos: ( watch?v=3h8MclMHYIQ****) he explains how he is a hardcore Mets fan, and everything just goes downhill from there. Just watch the video, it's gold.**

**God, if Dylan deletes that, I'm gonna go all out on the dude.**


End file.
